


Home

by livxxmarie



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livxxmarie/pseuds/livxxmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All the noise and all the lights<br/>Are all the things I’d sacrifice<br/>I’d trade it for the way you make me feel"<br/>-Lighthouse by Lucy Spraggan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Everyone said that Link followed Rhett everywhere.

It wasn’t a false statement. But they all tended to leave out the most important thing: Rhett followed Link, too. To the ends of the earth.

They were tethered to each other, no matter where they went always coming back together, their souls like magnets attracting each other at all moments.

As he sat on the big rock in the cow pasture, Rhett discussed this with himself. They were to be going to college at NC State in just a few weeks, and there was a lot that the blonde wanted to get off his chest. He was usually bad at communicating his emotions to others, especially men, but knew that the pressure would be less intense if he went there by himself.

“I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t coming to college with me. You’re all I have. You’re all that I know.”

He paused in his speaking to ponder this statement. It was true, of course. Rhett hated making exaggerated statements just for dramatic effect, and it would’ve been pointless to do that anyways, being as he had no audience that he was talking to. Link truly was the one thing in his life that he knew inside and out. While his best friend still surprised him from time to time, Rhett still felt as if he was the surest about Link than any other aspect of his life. He may question how long that would last, or rather, if they would remain so close for the rest of their lives, but he knew that in this moment, Link was the steadiest part of his world.

Feeling strange about continuing to talk while no one was around him, he opted for thinking instead.

Link kept him grounded while his head was usually up in the clouds, thinking about the future or about all of his big ideas and theories. Rhett was a thinker; Link was an analyst. It worked for them.

Rhett couldn’t imagine a world without Link in it. He had tried to, back when he attempted to convince Link to go to film school without him to make a name for himself and pursue his dreams. In reality, while he felt guilty, the relief that flooded his system as the younger boy told him that he never wanted to be anywhere that Rhett wasn’t was completely blissful.

Rhett had always assumed as a kid and even as a teenager that he would be homesick as soon as he left Buie’s Creek, but he had a revelation recently that he would probably never be homesick again. Link was his home. Link was everything he had ever known. He brought Rhett so much joy that it scared the taller man and made him question his own convictions, but he would give everything up just to have the comfort of Link in his life and in his heart.

It wasn’t a question anymore of if he loved Link, but of how much he loved him. He felt ecstatic in knowing that Link had chosen to follow _him_ of all people around, giving him unconditional friendship and providing him with endless satisfaction. No matter how much they argued, they were glued to each other and Rhett consistently prayed that the glue was strong enough to last a lifetime.

Rhett thought about Link some more, smiling as he did, allowing himself to be sappy. He got up from the big rock and spoke once more, his voice only slightly louder than a whisper in the nearly silent cow pasture as the sun began to set.

“The one thing that I’m sure about is that I love you. I don’t know what that means, whether it’s platonic or romantic, but I know that I wouldn’t want to live a life without you in it.”

Footsteps from behind him made the tall man jump and he turned to see a smiling Link, his blue eyes glistening with the orange sky.

“Finally. It took you long enough to get off that dang rock.”

Rhett laughed, surprised at the lack of discomfort he felt by knowing that Link had been standing there the whole time and had heard his last confession. The brunette stepped closer and gave Rhett a tight hug, an act of affection that rarely took place between them, before sitting on the big rock and gesturing to the smaller one next to it.

“My turn.”


End file.
